User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Goliath (Evolve) vs Wendigo (Marvel)
Hey guys, it's MD 33. And yes, my season 2 has just ended yesterday. Well, it should end at the 13th of March though, which is the time when my previous battle's voting time ends. I do realize that I haven't written both Pre Vizsla vs Spider-Man (Noir), plus OML vs JV, but still, I stumbled upon this idea. Oh, and if you guys are wondering, this battle's a special battle. Kinda like a transition between Season 2 to Season 3. Anyways, today, I am pitting two iconic monsters from their respective franchises. Well, at least they're popular. Without any further due, let's get into the battle! Goliath (Evolve), the titanic juggernaut Monster from Shear, that has a neverending appetite for destruction, killing humans and of course, wrecking chaos apart! VS Wendigo (Marvel), 'the beast with white fur, whose curse has inflicted many men, and even some heroes, into a meat-hungry, unstoppable creature! It's teeth and claws facing off each other in this battle! Will Shear's iconic juggernaut tear apart Canada's white beast? Or will the Wendigo eat the Goliath? ''In this battle between MONSTERS... ''WHO IS DEADLIEST?'' MD's Note: To make the battle fair, the Wendigo in this battle will be as big as Goliath itself, because if the Wendigo's size is compared to the Goliath, the battle would be unfair, as Wendigo itself "only" has a height around 9' 7" while the Goliath is, let's just say as big as King Kong, who's also bigger than the Hulk, and the Wendigo is as big as the Hulk, so, yeah. And another note is that, in this battle, the Wendigo used will NOT be either Paul Cartier, Mauvais, or Lorenzo and others. The Wendigo'll be just a "generic" one, but it possesses the same powers as other Wendigos, especially the Paul Cartier version. '' Warrior Information Goliath (Evolve) 'The Goliath 'is a Monster from Shear. It is the first playable monster in the game ''Evolve. ''It's an extremely strong and violent predator that uses various methods of attacks. From closing-in-the-gap attacks, to ranged attacks, such as throwing a big rock, and breathing fire. It's also a mobile and deadly beast. Being fast, and can close on it's target with relative ease and maul them with it's brutish strength. It's one of the most general Monsters in ''Evolve, being able to be minions for other Monsters, and they're hatched from Monster eggs. While it is a huge target for the hunter to take down, the Goliath is one of the most deadliest thing on Shear, especially if it has reached the Stage 3 of the beast's evolution. For this battle, the Goliath will be in Stage 3. Wendigo (Marvel) The Wendigo 'originally wasn't a creature. The creature itself, was actually a product of a mystical curse which causes anyone who eats the flesh of other human beings (in others words, cannibals), to transform into the Wendigo we now know. The Wendigo debuted as Hulk's villain, and then became more than just the Green Giant's villain. Various Wendigos have faced other heroes of the Marvel Universe, even some, joining both hero and villain groups. In the timeline of the Marvel Universe, several people were inflicted with this curse, even at one point, the Hulk himself became "Wendihulk". In later times, it's revealed that there's a pack of Wendigos living in the Bering Strait. While it's normally depicted as a nearly non-sentient beast, it's still a strong adversary to face, even for the Mighty Gamma Giant himself. Powers and Abilities Goliath (Evolve) Abilities ''Because of it is Stage 3 Goliath, it can be assumed that all of it's abilities are at maximum level. *'Fire Breath: '''The Goliath spits out a jet of fire from its mouth, damaging anyone hit by the fire, either its a wildlife creature, or a Hunter. It's a considerably strong attack and can also be used as a disorienting weapon. It also inflicts burn damage on the target for three seconds. It can also punish those who are too close to the Goliath. *'Leap Smash: 'The Goliath leaps through the air, and lands slamming down the ground, damaging those in the landing area. It can be used to initiate fights, and can be chainable with the Charge ability as well. It does heavy damage to the targets, and can even take out a chunk of health out of bigger wildlife creatures like the Crowbill Sloth. *'Charge: 'Charging with all 4 limbs, the Goliath damages the enemy with a rush attack that can close the gap between the Goliath and the target. The Charge can be used both for combat, and for an escape method. It can also knock back other creatures while still dealing damage. *'Rock Throw: 'Goliath rips out a large chunk of earth, and throws it to the target. The rock's pretty big, which makes it capable of doing splash damage. Can be used as a fight starter, as well, and an effective ranged attack with the Fire Breath. Wendigo (Marvel) ''Note: The fangs and claws' capabilities will be counted in the Wendigo's superhuman strength. X-Factors *For experience, the Wendigo takes this. I know that I said in this battle, I'm gonna use "another Wendigo". But still, if you see the previous Wendigos, they have actually faced nearly a quarter of the Marvel Universe. They've fought a large variety of heroes. From the Hulk in the beast's first debut, until they fought one of the newest X-Men incarnations in the modern Marvel. The Goliath may have faced the Hunters, and they're armed with weapons with an "impossible-level tech", and other wildlife in Shear for survival. But it compares short to the Wendigo's experience in fighting some of Marvel's greatest heroes. *For intelligence, the Goliath takes this. We all know that both of these abominations are nearly non-sapient, but the Goliath at least can actually know how to ambush the Hunters and how to deal maximum damage to them with effectivity, utilizing the environment and its fire breathe, rather than just rushing to the enemy and go berserk on them. While some versions of the Wendigo, like Mauvais, do possess human-level intelligence. But generally, those affected by the Wendigo curse are just, rampaging beasts. *For brutality, it's brutal. I can't say much about this. Both beasts are merciless towards their prey, and is willing to take them down, no matter what is the cost. Well, both are also pretty gruesome. *For tactics, the Goliath takes this. Similar to what I say in the intelligence section, while the Wendigo is known to set ambushes and keeps coming back, the Goliath utilizes the environment in conjunction with its senses in order to effectively spring a "better" ambush to the Hunters. Plus, the Goliath utilizes hit and run tactics at certain times, instead of keep fighting the Hunters when it is injured. *For senses, it's equal. Both of these beasts possess superhuman level of senses. Not much can be said. Mostly, their sense of smell is similar. Notes *Voting starts in the 22nd of March and ends in April 10. *Well... you know what kind of vote I accept. Still, for the explanation votes, it requires 7 sentences or more. For the edges, 5 sentences or more per edges. *Now, for the first time, in this battle, the place of fight will be determined by '''you. Well, there'll be a poll below, where you can vote on which place do you want these two beasts to fight in. **The first one is in the wilderness of Canada (kinda like in Ultimate Wolverine vs Savage Opress, but with a town nearby). Of course, the setting is in an alternate universe, and here's how it goes. A Stage 3 Goliath was managed to be captured by EbonStar Troopers and the Hunters, and is delievered to Earth for further studies. However, thte transport carrying the Goliath crashed due to a malfunction, and it crashed in a forest, with a town nearby. The Wendigo itself is lurking around the forest, and finds the Goliath, starting the fight. **The second one is in Shear, specifically, in the Aviary. Similar to the first one, but a a bit different. The Wendigo was brought in Shear when the Alpha Flight decided to shoot the beast to space (kinda like in Planet Hulk), and somehow, it landed on Shear. The Wendigo escaped from the space ship, and lurks around, trying to be the "top predator". However, when Wendigo broke into the Aviary, it found the Goliath, that seemingly doesn't want the Wendigo's presence there, and the fight starts. In Shear, there are wildlife that the Goliath can consume to recharge its armor faster. *As I said previously, to make it fair, I made the Wendigo as big as the Goliath, but it will retain its "normal" physical attributes. The Goliath is also made into Stage 3 because Stage 2 and Stage 1 Goliath WILL NOT stand up against the Wendigo. The Wendigo can go toe-to-toe with a being like Hulk, and both Stage 1 and 2 Goliath isn't even near that, so, yeah, Stage 3. *In the blog, I didn't state about the capabilities of the Goliath's claws and teeth, as well as the Wendigo's. Those things will be considered a superhuman strength thing. I also didn't list the Wendigo's tail capabilities, but it can also be considered as a strength thing. Where will these two beasts fight at? Shear Canada Category:Blog posts